1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and to an adaptive driving beam headlamp system.
2. Description of Related Art
With a light emitting device featuring light emitting diodes (LEDs) or other such light emitting elements, a plurality of light emitting elements are mounted on an insulated substrate on which matrix wiring has been formed. As a result, high brightness is obtained, and such devices have been utilized as automotive light sources and the like in recent years.
However, in the case of forming a matrix wiring on a substrate, particularly in order to individually turn on and off each of a plurality of light emitting elements, usually, a multilayer wiring is required, resulting in a complicated configuration, which requires complex manufacturing process and higher manufacturing costs. Also, this results in an increase in the size of the substrate, obstructing the miniaturization of the light emitting device.
The product of clamping, affixing, or otherwise attaching a thin-film wiring pattern to a green sheet of aluminum oxide or another such ceramic and then firing has been used in the past as a multilayer wiring or inner layer wiring board, for example, JP2009-135535A. However, with a light source in which high-density mounting is required in order to achieve high brightness, such as with an automotive light source, the width, pitch, and so forth of the wiring pattern need to be microminiaturized, and a decrease in the dimensional accuracy of a wiring pattern caused by shrinkage accompanying the firing of a ceramic makes it difficult to design the wiring of a matrix board.
Also, while various kinds of matrix wiring have been proposed for light emitting devices, for example, JP2009-302542A, a light emitting device needs to be designed that corresponds to the wiring pattern of the wiring board in order to adequately ensure the performance of the individual light emitting elements.